


Sex, Love, and Jealousy

by EvilRegal579



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 08:24:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11551317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilRegal579/pseuds/EvilRegal579
Summary: Emma and Regina have been having casual sex for a couple months now in secret. Things suddenly go down hill when Snow decides she wants to set Regina up. Will Emma's jealousy be the end of their fun times? One shot. AU





	Sex, Love, and Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> I have been in a big one-shot mood lately, trying to help with mild writers’ block. Don’t worry though, if you are following my new fic The Queens Knight I promise I am still hard at work with it! Thank you all for the support you are giving me, and if you are a first-time reader of my work welcome and I hope you continue to read my stuff!! Now on we go!

Emma sat at her desk with her forehead resting on her hand, her long blonde hair draping over her arm, softly landing on the desk. Her mind was winding its gears as she tried to focus on the paperwork in front of her. She had already had a really long day, a small power outage on the other side of town had kept her running around all day. She was exhausted and feeling stressed. She knew that Regina would be arriving soon for the very papers that she had yet to finish. Regina wasn’t going to be very happy, but she couldn’t help but smirk at the thought of the brunette angry with her. She always enjoyed getting Regina riled up.

Emma tried to hide her smile the moment she heard the familiar clicking of heels on the tile floor of the sheriff station. When Regina rounded the corner, and saw the blonde sitting at the desk she cleared her throat. “Ms. Swan, do you have that paperwork I requested?”

Emma looked up and turned towards the brunette. She couldn’t help her eyes trailing up the brunette’s body. The Mayor was wearing a tight, black dress with a red blazer, her black boots fit perfectly with her calves, her whole outfit hugged her in all the right places. Emma bit her lip, smirking to the side. “I had a busy day Madame Mayor.”

Regina raised her brow. “You mean to tell me you are not finished?” She slowly inched closer to the blonde, crossing her arms in front of her chest as she leaned against Emma’s desk. She raised her left index finger slightly off her arm. “You said you’d have them done by the end of the day. It’s the end of the day Ms. Swan.”

Emma leaned back in her chair. “As I said Madame Mayor, it was a busy day.”

Regina moved closer to Emma, closing the space between them, causing their bodies to only be inches apart. “I must say I’m disappointed Ms. Swan.”

Emma smirked staring into the chocolate brown eyes. “I apologize Madame Mayor.”

There was a long pause as the two women glared at the other.

Before Emma could take another breath, Regina picked her up and threw her onto the desk. Regina pulled Emma into a heated, hungry kiss. She moved along the blonde’s jaw line, placing hard, passionate kisses along the blonde’s neck and pulse point.

Emma reached up onto Regina’s shoulders ripping the red blazer off the brunette, dropping it to the floor. When the olive skin was exposed, Emma leaned into Regina and bit softly along the brunette’s collarbone. She pulled the brunette in for another heated and passionate kiss as she reached up the brunette’s dress. She moved up the Mayor’s thigh, moving to grab the round firm ass of the brunette.

Regina leaned her head back when Emma’s hand made contact on her behind. She let out a moan as she reached to rip off the red leather jacket, then swiftly lifted the white take top over the blonde’s head. She leaned down and kissed the top of the blonde’s left breast, moving her right hand to cup the same breast she was kissing. She placed her left hand on the desk to balance herself.

Emma moved her hand back up Regina’s thigh, this time moving closer to the brunette’s center. She brushed her middle finger along the silk panties, she smiled when she noticed the already soaked underwear. She moved her hand up, then inserted her hand into the arousal soaked panties. She moved her finger through the wet folds, circling Regina’s clit.

Regina shuttered at the touch, she moved down Emma’s bra, latching onto the already hard nipple. She released the nipple with a pop, then circled it with her tongue.

Emma moaned softly, inserting her finger into the wet core, kissing the brunette’s pulse point, biting softly. Her other hand was firmly on the round ass, keeping the brunette close. She inserted another finger, kissing along the cleavage of the brunette.

Regina moved her hips along Emma’s fingers. She moved down Emma’s toned core, kissing the abs of the blonde. She moved her fingers trailing the toned core, when she reached the top of Emma’s tight jeans she unbuttoned them with one hand. She slipped her hand into the jeans and under the soft boy shorts. She was pleased to find Emma soaked with her own juices. She circled the blonde’s clit causing Emma to increase her speed in her. She moaned and inserted two fingers into the wet core.

The two women thrusted into each other’s fingers, quickly reaching climax. As both increased their speed, the two moaned in sync. As the two road out their orgasm onto the others fingers, Regina fell into Emma, barely able to stand any more.

The two women came down from their highs and began putting back on the fallen articles of clothing. Regina watched Emma put on her tank top and smirked. “Always a pleasure Ms. Swan.” She began to walk away and paused, turning around to face the blonde once more. “I do expect to have that paperwork by tomorrow.” She winked and walked away.

Emma bit her lip as she stared at the round ass walking away from her.

***

Emma and Regina had been having casual sex for about 2 months now. They weren’t exactly sure how it started, but after the curse broke and Emma kept continually saving Regina they were just drawn to each other. Plus, the sex was a great way to relieve the stress they always had building inside them.

Regina pulled her car into the front of granny’s diner. She opened the car door and walked up and into the diner. She spotted her lunch date and smiled as she walked over to the booth. She was greeted by a bright face, immediately being brought into an embrace. After the longer than she expected hug, she and her lunch date sat down into the booth. She smiled at the dark-haired women across form her. “So, how was your day Snow?”

Snow smiled. “Oh, it was a wonderful. Yours?”

Regina swallowed down the smile trying to escape. “Busy.” She finally said.

Ruby walked up to the table and took their orders, when she walked away Snow perked up once more. “So, I’ve been thinking.”

Regina sipped her water and tilted her head. “About?”

Snow reached out and grabbed the brunette’s hand. “I want to help you find your happy ending. I have a few guys in mind, and I was thinking Emma could help too. She might know of a few people.”

Regina looked down, then swallowed. “Um, I think I am capable of finding my own people to date.” Her mind couldn’t help but flash to the events earlier. She wasn’t ready for a relationship yet. She liked what she had with Emma, simple, no emotion, no strings.

Snow sighed. “Come on. I’m sure there is plenty of guys that want to go on a date with you. It’ll be fun.”

Regina rolled her eyes. She knew that Snow would never let up, she would continue to be persistent until she agreed. She sighed. What was a few dates right? “Okay, fine.”

Snow brightened her face and gave a bright smile to Regina. “Perfect!”

*******

**Later that night.**

Emma sat at her dining room table, sipping her coffee. She heard a knock on the door and got up to answer it. She smiled when she opened the door and saw it was Snow and Henry. She ruffled his hair and hugged him. “Have a good time kid?” He nodded and gave her a halfhearted yeah, then ran up the stairs. She watched him run up the steps and shook her head. “Guess the kid’s getting to old for mother son conversations.” She laughed and directed her attention to her mother.

Snow smiled. “Your dad bought him a new game. He’s probably just excited. We had a good time though. So, I wanted to talk to you about something. Do you have a minute?”

Emma nodded and gestured towards the table. “Want some coffee?” She said as she moved into the kitchen. She saw Snow nod and reached into the cabinet to grab a mug. She poured a cup of coffee for Snow, then walked over to the table. She handed the mug to Snow and sat down. “What you want to talk about?”

 Snow smiled. “I want to set Regina up. Do you have anyone in mind?”

Emma swallowed, feeling her stomach churn. Wait, was she jealous? Why was jealous of Regina possibly going on a date with someone else. She wasn’t even dating Regina. It was just sex, wasn’t it? She realized she had been paused for a little longer than she should, she noticed Snow staring. She cleared her throat. “How does Regina feel about this?”

Snow smiled. “She agreed to it. Said she would be open minded, give it a shot.”

A fire built inside of Emma’s belly. She was feeling upset about Regina going on dates, and she wasn’t sure why. They were only having sex. She kept having to tell herself over and over that she was only having sex with Regina, that was it.

Snow looked at her daughter, who seemed to be lost in thought. She reached out and grabbed Emma’s hand. “Emma, you okay?”

Emma shook her head. She wasn’t okay, and she hated herself for being angry. She stood up. “Um, I’m going to go out. Watch Henry?”

Snow furrowed her brow. “Sure Emma. You okay?”

Emma nodded. “I’m fine, I just. I need some air.” She grabbed her jacket off the back of one of the chairs and went out the door.

Emma ran down the street and before she knew it she was in front of 108 Mifflin Street. She wasn’t sure how she got there, it was as if her body just took her to the brunette’s mansion. She sighed and walked up to the front door. She knocked, then put her hands in her front pockets.

Regina answered the door and raised a brow. “Emma?”

Emma stared at the brunette for a moment then lunge towards Regina, pushing her back into the mansion and then up against the wall. She pinned the brunette’s hands to the wall next to her head, kissing along her neck. She moved her mouth down, kissing along Regina’s collarbone.

Regina moaned softly and leaned her head against the wall, she tried to move her arms to wrap them around the blonde, then remembered her wrists were pinned. She bit her lip, looking up at the ceiling.

Emma moved her hands down Regina’s arms, she paused when her hands moved over Regina’s braless breasts. She continued to move her hands down the brunette’s body, she reached Regina’s core and unbuttoned the silk pajama top. When Regina’s skin was exposed she moved down her body with her mouth, placing soft kisses along the brunette’s center. Regina moaned at the touch, tangling her fingers into the blonde locks.

Emma trailed her tongue along the center of Regina’s abdomen, moving up to lock her lips with the plump soft lips of the brunette. She moved her hand to the small of Regina’s back and picked her up, taking her to the couch in the living room. She placed Regina on the couch and straddled her.

Regina looked up into the blonde’s green eyes. She could see something was bothering the blonde, she seemed lost in her own thoughts. Regina moved a piece of hair out of Emma’s face. “Emma, are you okay.”

Emma shrugged and leaned in to kiss Regina once more, grinding her hips against Regina. Trying to get out of her head, focusing on the brunette beneath her.

Regina pushes Emma’s shoulders up. “Emma somethings bothering you.”

Emma, frustrated, hops off Regina and sits at the end of the couch. She sighs. “What Regina, what’s the problem.”

Regina frowns. “You don’t seem to be here, you seem to be somewhere else. What’s going on?”

Emma rolls her eyes. “I just wanted to de stress, isn’t what the sex is supposed to be Regina? A stress relief.”

“But, not when one person seems to be somewhere else and not in the moment Emma. I don’t know about you, but when I’m having sex with someone I tend to like them being with me and not in their head.”

Emma crossed her arms. “Are we going to do this or what?”

Regina sat up and buttoned her shirt. She sighed. “Emma, maybe we should take a step back. Get some space.”

Emma looked at her, a little hurt on her face. “This because my mother wants to hook you up with someone? Find your happy ending.”

Regina rolled her eyes. “So, this is what this is about. That’s why you’re upset. Snow told you she wanted to hook me up with someone.”

Emma stood up. “You know what. You’re right, we should take a step back from this. Have fun on your dates.” She stood up, before Regina could say a word, Emma was gone.

***

Emma sat at the bar of the Rabbit Hole. She was drinking a beer, with her head in her hand. It had been a week since she ran out of Regina’s house. She drowned herself with work, and would usually just drop off her paperwork with Regina’s secretary. Regina tried on occasion to stop the blonde, but usually Emma was gone faster than Regina could even form a word. She hated feeling like this, she hated not having control over her emotions. She hated that Regina had sparked this jealousy inside her that she could no longer control. Anytime she saw the brunette her stomach would just get tight, feeling as if she couldn’t breathe.

She took a sip of her beer, then glanced to her side. She furrowed her brow when she noticed the brunette sitting at a booth with a dark-haired man. She noticed the slight touches of their hands, the way Regina side smile seemed to brighten her eyes. The flirty small talk seemed to be effortless.

Emma’s rage began to stir inside her, her cheeks became hot. She gulped back that the last of her beer. She tossed some bills on the bar and walked out. She noticed Regina stand to try and grab her attention, but instead she just ran out of the bar, heading in the direction of her home.

***

Regina looked in the mirror and fixed her hair one last time. She put her pinky to her lips, touching up a slight smudge. She sighed then headed down stairs. It had been a week since Emma had stormed out of her place. Since Emma had left she tried several times to talk to the blonde, but every time she did the blonde would just leave before she could say anything. It had sparked something in her. She could feel something in the pit of her stomach but she just tried to ignore it. She didn’t know why Emma ignoring her sparked something in her. She hated feeling this way, feeling like the blonde had some sort of grip on her feelings.

She heard the doorbell ring, she pushed her hair back slightly and walked to the front door. She opened it and smiled when she was greeted by a friendly face. “Hang on let me just grab my purse.” She walked to a small inn table and grabbed her keys and purse.

The dark-haired man watched the brunette walk towards her. He kissed her cheek. “You look beautiful. I’m glad I got a second date.”

Regina nodded. “Yeah me too, Robin.”

When Regina and Robin got to the bar he ordered himself whiskey and her red wine. They had an enjoyable time at first, a little flirting a few laughs. Until a blonde was rushing past them. She tried to stop her but Emma was gone before she could say anything, as usual.

She sat back down and tried to focus on her date. He was kind, and if she had met him before Emma and she started sleeping together maybe things would have been different. But, now all she could think about was the blonde. She tried to go back to her date, but she kept picturing the blonde running out the door.

She stopped Robin, who was going on about something. She had no idea what he was talking about since she had spaced out for a few minutes. She put her hand over his. “I’m sorry, but I, I need to go. I’m sorry.”

He furrowed her brows at her. “Um, okay. You want to schedule another one?”

She smiled and shook her head. “I’m sorry, but I don’t think so.” She was out the door before he could say anything else.

***

Emma fell into her couch, she sighed as she put her head in her hands. “Get it together swan.”

After a moment, there was a knock on her door. She sighed and walked towards the door. When she opened it, there was a small pause when she saw the beautiful brunette standing in her doorway. Then the next moment she was being pinned against the wall, being kissed passionately. She kissed the brunette back, then stopped to look the brunette in the eyes. “Regina?” She moved her hands along her back.

Regina looked back into the bright green eyes. “Yes?”

Emma leaned her head against the wall. “What about your date?”

Regina stepped back. “I realized he wasn’t who I want.”

Emma sighed, then swallowed. “So, who do you want then?”

Regina moved closer to Emma once more, closing the gap between them. “I want you Emma. 100% you. I want to go on dates, to sleep in the same bed, to do all the cheesy romantic things with you. I want you, and only you Emma. I was stupid to let you leave, even if it started out only as sex. And the way you’ve been avoiding me, I think you want the same thing.”

Emma looked lovingly into the brunette’s eyes. She couldn’t believe what the brunette was saying, and she was right she did want the same thing as the brunette. She wanted everything, the love, the relationship, the cheesy moments all of it. “I want all of it. I want all of you.” She closed the space between them, pulling Regina close to her kissing her passionately. Their bodies melted together perfectly, they were in complete sync.

Regina moved down Emma back, then picked her up, allowing Emma to wrap her legs around herself. She smiled into the kiss, before deepening it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! I had fun writing this little one shot. I might write one more one shot, then I’ll be focusing all of my time back onto The Queens Knight. Again, thank you for your support!! And of course, if you are a first-time reader of mine I hope you read more of my stuff!!! Till next time!


End file.
